Left Behind
by Team Leo for the win
Summary: I ran and ran. My throat burning. My feet hurt. I could barely run. I finally made it through the maze. "Well done, Midnight," someone said I looked up "You...I thought you forgot me."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Right Iggy?**

**Iggy: Hmm? Oh, yeah sure. *Mumbles* Just put the red wire here...**

**Me: STOP MAKING BOMBS IN MY HOUSE!**

**Me: Sorry about that.**

* * *

Midnight's POV

I sit in my crate looking out at the sky. I so wish I could fly up there. The whitecoats say they will never let me go. And I know they won't. Only Jeb did that. He let flock go. When they were still here, Max was my friend. She is like me. Or I am like her, how ever you want to say it. She has wings. So do I. I've only had a chance to use my wings once. That was during a test. They wanted to how fast I was. Turns out I was fast, faster than anyone in the flock, even Max.

I can hear footsteps echo in the hallway, slowly coming closer. I pull my knees up to my chest and close my eyes. _Please don't be for me. Please._ I know its for me though. They love me. To them I'm their most successful hybrid. I don't know why though. I do have one skill, but I don't think they know about it. If they do they're pretty good at hiding it.

The lock door slides open. The freaking whitecoats talk about us using the word 'it', like we don't have a gender. I keep my eyes closed. I hate seeing their ugly faces.

"Come on, Subject 139," he says "We need to get another blood sample.'

I open my eyes. "You think I'm getting out of my 'ever so comfy crate'?"

"Yes, I think you will," he replies

"Well, suck it up princess," I say "Cause I ain't getting out."

"Get out."

"Good night."

"Get OUT!"

"Make me."

I he glares at me, I just smile at him. He runs his hand through his hair, and wipes his sweat on me.

"I'll be back for you," he growls "Stay here."

"Where else can I go, stupid?"

* * *

**I need more characters**

**Gender:**

**Power: (two small powers or one big power)**

**Wing color:**

**Name:**

**Age: (no younger that 9)**

**Personality: (I'll leave that to you...)**

* * *

**Please comment. GIVE ME FEEDBACK!**


	2. Chapter 2

I hate the whitecoats, I hate the school, and I especially hate the freaking erasers. So yeah, the whitecoat guy came back with some erasers and now they're just dragging my crate along behind them and since their backs are turned, I kick one in the back. Midnight: 1, Erasers: 0.

He growls, but I'm too valuable for him to hurt me and he knows that, he tries anyways. I simply, move to the back of my crate.

"You should be in the crate ya know,"I say "I mean, your their dog."

Enough said. I love insulting erasers, it makes my life here somewhat worthwhile. In between tests is the best time, when they're too tired to do anything about it, but anytime would suffice.

Another thing erasers anger really quickly. But I don't really care. For some reason these erasers seem...calmer, but not actually calm, except for that one outburst.

They just keep dragging me along. I'm getting bored watching the doors pass. It takes at least ten minutes, which means we're very deep into the school. This never happens.

"So the great midnight is afraid," the whitecoat says "That's nice to know."

"At least my fear is rational," I say coldly "Unlike you, who has a fear of, oh yeah, bubbles."

His face gets red, laughing at whitecoats is my specialty. So naturally, I laugh.

"Bring it in here," the whitecoat mumbles

Before I go in i get a glimpse at the sign.

_Testing Room 10: Night Vision Enhancing_

* * *

**Please, I know i have a really bad title.**


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight's POV

As they drag me into the room, I see others, two girls, one maybe 9 and the other about 17. The whitecoats stap me to a table in between theirs. they gather all their craptastic things.

"This will be successful this time," one whitecoat says "You know what they say, third times the charm."

"I hate you," the 9 year old says

"Oh, how about we do this experiment on you first little one," the first whitecoat says.

The girl's eye widen, "No," she whispers

"Maybe you should do the experiment on yourself, huh?" the older girl says

I guess no would be as good a time as any to use my skill. I concentrate.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" the whitecoat asks

"You were about to let us go," I say.

"Oh, right," he says "Sorry about that."

He undoes our straps and strokes his beard wondering why he didn't remember.

"C'mon lets go," I hiss at he 2 girls "it'll be a matter of seconds until he remembers what actually happens."

We run, until we find a window. We whip out our wings and fly.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight's POV

I really really hate those whitecoats. So we jumped out the window only to find a bunch of freaking erasers, with wings, yeah. They got us again. Now they know about my skill. Or they have some idea of it.

"I'd hate to test you so hard your hearts would burst," one whitecoat says while they shove us in our crates.

"Yeah," the other replies "So lets do it."

I can't help but fear them. the whitecoats themselves aren't scary, its what they do that scares me. When they want to run you as hard as they can, they will. I hate them for it. There isn't much I can do though. Using my skill again wouldn't work, I can only do it so much. Any more than what I did would give me an excruciating headache. So I wait. I wait for the perfect time

* * *

Violet's POV

I wish the whitecoats never existed. I wouldn't be here. But here I am. And I absolutely hate it. The wings are cool but I would give anything to normal.

I don't want to say anything, I'm too scared. The whitecoats think I'm weak, but I'm stronger than them. I don't want to be run as hard as i know they will push me. They don't like that we almost escaped, and I don't like it either. I wish we had escaped.

I curl up in a ball in my crate. The girl next to me looks about 14 years old, I feel anger, fear, and sadness. I remember her doing something to that whitecoat in the testing room. It was almost as if she made him believe, we were to be set free.

I wonder why she won't do that now. i want to scream at her _Do it again!_ But I can't I'm too shy and I can't do anything about anything


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien's POV

I have a plan. And It will get me out of here. I have to take those girls, they're like me. Plus the 14-ish one did something to that whitecoat and i need to know what. it isn't like I can ask now. Asking about a skill in the School, is like murdering someone. So I won't ask until we're out of here.

This plan involves using my skill, which will mean that they can make a machine to prevent it or something.

_Concentrate, Adrien, _I think.

Looking down, I don't see anything. It worked, I am invisible. Time to escape and kick some whitecoat asses. First they have to notice I'm gone and waiting is not my specialty.

* * *

"IT'S GONE!"A whitecoat screams.

"How?"another asks "You let it go?"

N-No,"the first one starts "It just-"

"Save it," the second one snaps "Jeb is so going to fire you."

The 14 year-old flinches and glares.

"C'mon, pretend you never noticed anything and grab subject 139," the second whitecoat says.

"Fine," the first replies.

Shit. My plan will have to wait.

* * *

Midnight's POV

I ran and ran, my throat burning. My feet hurt, I can barely run. I finally make through the maze.

"Well done, Midnight," some said

I look up.

"You..."I gasp "I thought you forgot me.

When I looked upI saw the face of Jeb. And at this moment he has the nerve to smile at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight's POV

"You aren't supposed to be alive," I say coldly as he hands me Hot chocolate.

"Midnight-" he starts

"You don't deserve to use my name," I growl "I don't know you anymore."

"You are so much like Max," he says

He hit a soft spot. I hate her and Fang and Iggy, all of them. I hate the flock, but I especially hate Jeb. "Don't mention her," I order

"What? Oh I remember," he says "You two were friends.

I kick the table over, that includes Jeb. Good, he's unconscious. I grab the key from him. "I assume you won't need this." I whisper, "I am going to start my own flock. Today is the day I will break out with those other 2.

* * *

"C'mon," i say to the little girl "We're gettin outta here."

She only nods. I look for the other one. The oldest. I swear she was in the crate next to me. I would called out for her but, she shimmered into place.

"Cool," I say. "Now, lets get out of here. And this time it will work."

We sprint down the halls, past astonished whitecoats. _HA. _We see so many doors with crates on the other side. i wish I could save them. We see one room, it has one bird kid in it._ Alone._ I take out the key. _Why is she in a room alone?_

"Come on," I say as I hold out my hand, "We're leaving this dump."

* * *

Unique's POV

The girl holds her hand out for me. I take it. I hate this place. They hurt me in so many ways. i suspect they're bird kids like me. I mean birds do flock together.

"Lets go," I say "I hate it here. Theres a window right after the next corner.

We hear voices coming down the hallway. But its too late. By the time they reach the window we're up in the air.

* * *

Midnight's POV

I can finally do what I've dreamed of ever since they left me.

Get ready Maximum Ride, because here I come.

* * *

**What do you think? Don't worry this ins't the last chapter. The next one might be. But I will create a sequel**


	7. Chapter 7

Unique's POV

Finally I'm out of that dump. Those stinking scientists need get a taste of their own medicine.

I did escape with 3 other people, but I won't stay. I prefer to be alone. But the girl joins me into a conversation.

"So," she says "What's your name?"

"Unique," I say

"I'm Midnight," she says and gestures to her dark dark dark blue wings.

"I'm Violet," the little one says quietly

The older one just shrugs. Doesn't talk much, Huh?

"We all know that we have skills," Midnight says " I know that hers is invisibility, what about yours?"

"I feel your feelings," says Violet. She gives a small smile.

"The question is what is your skill?" I ask

"I can can manipulate memories. Meaning, I can erase one memory or all you mermories. I can add a memory or create all of your memories," she says " Though As of now I can only do it a small amount of times or else I get an awful headache."

I'm not scared of most things but she did scare me, slightly. The little girl noticed and giggled. I hate it when people laugh at me but, I couldn't help but laugh. I might just stay with these people yet.

* * *

Midnight's POV

Uniqiue starts laughing and I look over confused. And I laugh. We are delusional.

"So," I say wiping a tear out of my eye "I'm fifteen-ish"

"I approximately 9," Violet says warming up to us

"I'm might be 12," Unique says.

"I'm might be 17," says the other girl.

"Who are you after?" Unique asks me

"What do you mean?"

"I know that look you had when we left the school," she says "It was revenge. Who do you want revenge on?"

They all turned to me. I hate attention sometimes. The younger girl shared a look of sympathy with me.

"When I was younger at the school, I was next to this girl, Maximum Ride. We are the same age, probably. Jeb took her and 5 others away to a house in somewhere. They left you, me and all the others," I explain

"We'll, then lets go get them," Unique says "I can track anyone as long as I have something of theirs. Do you have something?"

"In fact, I do," I say deviously "I have one of her feathers."

She takes a look. She looks up in the air as if following a trail.

"Come on," Unique says "We go east."

* * *

**Remember when I said this might be the last Chapter? Well, PSYCH! Heheh.**


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien's POV

Midnight flys happily as she follows Unique. Unique is following an invisible trail. The invisible trail is following this girl, Max.

I help the little girl, Violet fly. Since her wings are still pretty weak. She looks up at me and smiles. She has been near my crate since she came to the school, so she's like my sister. Violet is about about to say something. She pauses and gives me a worried look.

"There are some pretty harsh feelings," she says "They're really close."

"Yo, Midnight," I yell "Violet senses someone's feelings. And she says their close."

She gives me a surprised look and forgets to flap her wings for a second.

"I can confuse them," she says "They might go away."

"Maybe," I reply but we should be ready for a fight."

I change my eye color to red. She gives me an atonished look but drops it.

I shoot up so that I'm above the others, my enhanced rapter vision letse see a couple of erasers far behind and below. I drop back down to the others.

"There are two erasers," I say " but they can't get this high because they don't have air sacks."

"Okay," Midnight replies "be ready. They might been enhanced."

I relax and think that they aren't enhanced that much.

* * *

Midnight's POV

I forgot that erasers usually have guns. They shot up at Adrien and now I'm thinking of killing them.

"Evase of maneuvers!" I yell

We fly up and down trying to make it hard for them to catch us but of course that's when they get Violet with the gun. She yelps in pain as she plummets.

Knowing that I'm the fastest one here, I dive and pour all my speed into it. I might have broken the sound barrier.

I catch Violet and we're still hundreds of yards up.

"Midnight," Violet whimpers

"Shhh," I say "You're gonna be fine."

"Use your powers," she says "They won't know what hit them."

I concentrate on the erasers, miles up. For a second they forget to flap, and plummet ten feet. Then they remember. I try again, harder this time. Again they forget. But this time they don't seem to know where they are.

"Ohh," I groan in pain

I still have to get Violet up there.

The others notice us and dive down to meet us.

"Take...Violet," I say "Need to...land."

"What happened?" Unique asks

"I...used my power...too much," I manage "Have...really bad... headache."

Violet winces when she tries to move her wing. I groan in pain when I try to think.

"Might...last couple of...days," I groan.

"We'll need to stay a couple of days anyways," Adrien says "Considering Violet's wing."

"Max will have to wait," Unique says

I nod and wince as my head throbs some more. But Unique is right, Max will have to wait.


End file.
